


Coming to Terms

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was knight.</p></blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

It took her a little over a month to get completely used to what she was now. To remember to hold back so she didn't pull the door off its hinges or lift something that was clearly too heavy for her or accidentally hurt someone by not reining in her strength.

What took longer was revising the image she had had of herself. She had grown up thinking of herself as a princess in a fairy tale, waiting for her prince to one day rescue her. It was odd to realize that she was actually the knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was knight.


End file.
